neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Corvin
Michael Corvin (in hungarian: Corvin Mihály) is a fictional character from the Underworld films, portrayed by Scott Speedman.Tanya Krzywinska, Sex and the Cinema (Wallflower Press, 2006), 158. He also appears in the novelizations of these films.Greg Cox, Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, Underworld: Book 1 (Simon and Schuster, 2003), 86.Greg Cox, Underworld: Evolution (Simon and Schuster, 2006), 64. He is the first Lycan/Vampire Hybrid from the mythos and the second protagonist. Creation Michael Corvin was created by Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Danny McBride. According to the writer and directors commentary on the original theatrical release, Michael Corvin's role as a Vampire/Lycan Hybrid was the first character they created in the franchise when they were first writing out the script. According to director Len Wiseman, "You'd think that the concept of vampires and werewolves mixing it up had been done more than a few times on film. But according to Wiseman, the mix hadn't really been done in decades. "It's funny because a lot of the talk has been that it's a simple concept and why hasn't this been done before. It's true. When we decided let's do vampires and werewolves, we thought that concept's been done. Of course it's been done. We talked to our agent, we went on the Internet, we looked at everything, and outside of the 50s, it just hasn't been done. It was kind of shocking to us".http://movies.about.com/cs/underworld/a/wisemancomic.htm Len Wiseman Talks About "Underworld". Character Little is mentioned in the first installment about Michael's immediate family history, past and background, but his ancient family history, the legacy of his ancient ancestor, Alexander Corvinus, plays more of a crucial plot device in the franchise. Described in the novelizations as "compassionate" and a "born healer", Michael began studying medicine around the age of 20-years-old. He was an aspiring young 28-year-old doctor and trauma surgeon by the events of the first film. A few years before the events of the first film, Michael had been engaged to a woman, named Samantha, before she dies in a tragic car crash, leaving Michael devastated, as he did not possess the type of medical training to treat her for her injuries before help could arrive. In the first installment, he insists that he has no doubt in his mind that if he had known back then what he knew now that he could have saved her. After the tragedy, Michael would focus his efforts into specialising in trauma surgery and, after a few years after the crash, Michael obtained his medical degree, decided to take-off and relocate to Budapest, Hungary, remembering the summer he had once spent there with his grandfather. According to the novelization, Michael had only been in Budapest for a matter of months before the events in the first film. According to Scott Speedman, the actor who portrays Michael in the franchise, about how his "personal lack of gun knowledge worked in his favor"; "I get to carry a gun once in the movie and I didn't know what I was doing, and that was appropriate. I'm the "girlfriend". Every time I've got this shocked look on my face and she throws me to the ground. I'm screaming in terror. When I was watching it I was like, "Wow, how weird." I'm fine with it. I'm glad I didn't have to know what I was doing with guns. That was easy for me".http://movies.about.com/cs/underworld/a/speedmancomic.htm Scott Speedman Talks About "Underworld". Personality Michael is a less complicated person than Selene. At the beginning of the events of the first film, Michael seems to be living a very stale and routine life. One of his fellow interns and fellow American at the hospital, Adam, when asked about Michael, said, "He comes in. He does his job. And then he goes home: Other than that, I really don't know what to tell you. Interns pretty much work round the clock. We don't have much of a life". According to the novelizations, in his spare time, Michael read fiction, mainly mystery and thrillers, (when she searched his apartment, Selene saw a fiction book amongst his medical texts and an English Hungarian dictionary). Fictional biography Both of Michael's paternal grandparents originally came from Hungary, before they migrated to America in the 1940s, after the events of World War II. Michael himself was born sometime in 1975. As a kid, his grandfather had once taken him on a summer vacation to Hungary. According to the Underworld novelization, prior to moving to Hungary, he had lived in Long Island and still had friends there. In the novelizations, he is described as a "born healer"; he took up medicine at around the age of 20. According to the novelizations, Michael once had a summer job as a lifeguard at Coney Island, as the training saved his and Selene's lives after they'd crashed into the Danube River, after Selene passed out from heavy blood loss. He also seems to have had some prior experience with mechanics, as he was able to get an old SUV working in the second installment. At some point, a few years before the events of the first film, he was engaged to a woman called Samantha, who later died after a car accident. After the tragedy, Michael focuses his efforts into specializing in a field the Trauma surgery and, after obtaining his Medical degree, a few years after the crash, decided to take-off and relocate to Budapest, Hungary, after remembering the summer he had once spent there with his grandfather. After the accident, he "didn't see a reason to stick around", (alluding that his parents and grandparents are all dead), he decided to relocate to Hungary in an effort to start-over, in his own words, "to move on, to forget". He took up residency as an interning trauma surgeon at the Saint Istvan hospital in Budapest. According to the novelization, the hospital Michael's residency was at was the Karolyi Hospital, and had only been in Budapest for a matter of months before the events in the first film. ''Underworld'' In the events of the first film, Michael is repeatedly caught in the middle of a conflict between vampire Death Dealers and Lycans, as his blood might hold a rare genetic trait needed by the Lycans for a hybrid experiment. Despite the help of Selene, he is bitten by the Lycan leader Lucian. This sets him on the path to become a Lycan, and allows Lucian to gain a blood sample to confirm that Michael has a rare genetic trait for immortality. Selene and Michael work together to evade the Lycans, and understand Michael's significance to the conflict. He is eventually captured by the Lycans, who take him to Lucian. Michael is finally able to understand what motivates Lucian in the war, in part because Lucian's memories were passed on to Michael when he bit him. Selene and the death dealers interrupt the meeting, and in the commotion Michael is shot with a lethal amount of silver nitrate bullets by Selene's jealous suitor, Kraven. This would normally kill a Lycan, but Selene bites Michael, saving his life by transforming Michael into the first Hybrid. Viktor fights Michael, having been against the creation of a hybrid. Selene intervenes and kills Viktor. ''Underworld: Evolution'' In the second film, Selene and Michael are on the run from both Lycan and Vampire. Michael learns to master his power. The duo confronts the last Vampire Elder, Marcus Corvinus, and narrowly manage to escape him, they encounter a warehouse, in which they have sexual intercourse. They encounter the vampire historian Andreas Tanis, and through him Michael learns more of his familial connections with the Vampire and Lycan races. They investigate a cargo ship where Michael encounters his forefather, Alexander Corvinus. Michael is interrupted by Marcus, who impales Michael on a steel beam beneath a nearby dock. Michael originally appears to die, but eventually his powers heal him and he joins the fight against Marcus and William. Michael manages to kill William by ripping his head apart and Selene kills Marcus. ''Underworld: Awakening'' In Underworld: Awakening, Michael and Selene are captured and held captive for twelve years while Selene gives birth to their daughter Eve (presumably conceived just before capture). Eventually Selene escapes and rescues Eve. During the rescue, she finds Michael trapped in a cryo-chamber and shoots the glass to weaken it. When Selene and Eve return, Michael has escaped and they are unable to find him. Production As an actor, Scott Speedman notes that he did not know what he was doing with firearms, and that his hardest task was enduring the werewolf make-up.Rebecca Murray, "Scott Speedman Talks About "Underworld"," About.com. See also *Corvinus Strain *Hybrid (Underworld) References External links *[http://www.sonypictures.com/movies/underworld/site/main.html Underworld Official Website] *[http://www.entertheunderworld.com Underworld Evolution Official Website] * *Michael Corvin, Underworld Wiki Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional half-vampires Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional American people of European descent Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Lycans Category:Underworld characters Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters